Disparue
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Ce matin, alors que je me levais, j'ai remarqué l'absence de Ginny. Qui a osé s'en prendre à elle ? Moi, Ron, Harry et Neville, avons décidés de découvrir qui a commis cette horreur. Même si nous devons risquer nos vies dans des lieux infectés de Mangemorts...
1. Chapitre 1 - Mystérieuse absence

**Chapitre 1**

**Avant-propos : L'univers de JKR ne m'appartient absolument pas. Je lui empreinte juste les personnages et les lieux pour créer de nouvelles fictions. Je n'y gagne rien, et je ne compte rien gagner. **

On_ ne dit pas tout sur Harry Potter… Peut-être que l'on n'a pas eu le temps, tout les détails… Cependant, certaines choses doivent être dites. _

Les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient à peine de caresser les flancs du château Poudlard, que déjà je m'étais réveillée. Néanmoins, une étrange sensation m'envahissait, comme un trou, peut-être un oubli ou quelque chose qui vous échappe, bien que vous ayez beau cherchez. Non, je n'avais pas oublié les 3 rouleaux de parchemins pour notre cher professeur en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, ni cette incantation si difficile en Métamorphose, ou encore moins les propriétés de cette plante en Botanique. Malgré avoir creusé les méninges, rien. Je n'étais pourtant pas bête, et, d'après les compliments des enseignants, peut-être même la plus intelligente de Gryffondor, possible la meilleure de l'école. Dans ce doute profond, je descendis dans la Grande salle, où Harry et Ron m'attendait déjà, ayant déjà commencé leurs petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! me saluèrent-ils en cœur

- Salut les garçons ! répondis-je en écho

Le temps s'annonçait gris, comme le démontrait le plafond magique, qui changeait selon l'humeur du ciel.

Après m'être confortablement assise sur le banc, j'entamais mon petit déjeuner avec une faim de loup. A peine avais-je mordu avec entrain dans mon toast beurré, le courrier arriva.

Je m'étais résignée à acheter une chouette, pour m'apporter des nouvelles fraîches, que j'avais baptisée Athéna. Athéna, en hommage à cette déesse grecque de la sagesse, ayant parmi ses symboles une chouette, justement. La mienne était une petite chouette effraie, qui m'avait fait craquer en me regardant avec ses grands yeux et son visage en forme de cœur.

Elle m'apportait le journal et une lettre. Je lui caressai les plumes distraitement, ce qui la fit souffler doucement. Je posais le journal ficelé à coté de moi et ouvris avec empressement l'enveloppe. Cette écriture, ronde et serrée, je l'aurais reconnu entre toute : celle de ma mère. Qui, par ailleurs, s'était habituée à envoyer des hiboux, même si elle n'était pas dotée de pouvoirs magiques.

Je parcourus rapidement des yeux le message. Harry, voyant ma figure blême, me demanda, inquiet :

- Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Après un moment de réflexion, je ressortis de ma torpeur.

- Oui, oui… c'était une lettre de mes parents. De ma mère, en fait. Elle était soucieuse car, même si elle est Moldu, elle a un pressentiment, comme s'il se passait quelque chose. Je lui ai parlé des précédentes disparitions qui se multiplient, ajoutais-je au regard interrogateur de Ron.

- Et alors ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine, elle te demande de revenir ?

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Je ne répondis même pas devant sa question. Voyant que s'il n'intervenait pas, il passera un mauvais déjeuner, Harry demanda d'une voix qu'il voulu détachée et indifférente :

- Ginny n'est toujours pas là ? Elle qui d'habitude ne loupe jamais le courrier de peur que ses frères lisent ses lettres …continua-t-il d'un air sournois

- Hé ! protesta Ron. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était Georges, la dernière fois qu'il…qu'il… enfin, ce n'est pas moi !

Je trouvai cela bizarre, en effet. Ginny n'était jamais malade, et ce jour n'avait rien de spécial pour qu'elle puisse prendre une journée de liberté. Je l'aimais bien, Ginny, elle était sympa et dynamique. Même si elle avait un an de moins, elle était confidente avec moi, et vice-versa. Harry me sortit de ma rêverie :

- Elle dort bien avec toi dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fût comme un déclic.

- Par Merlin ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est donc cela ce que je ne me rappelais pas !

- De quoi ? demanda Ron, inquiet au sujet de sa sœur

- Je me suis levée la première ce matin. Je me lève toujours avant les autres, et là, quand je me suis réveillée, Ginny n'était pas dans son lit.

- Expliques-toi…

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entrai dans ma chambre, suivis de Ron et d'Harry, camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais pris cette précaution, car si une de ces « chochottes », comme Emma Dobbs, ou encore Lavande Brown voyaient un garçon dans leur chambre, elles hurleraient d'effroi. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais cette discrétion n'était pas inutile.

- Comment as-tu fait pour que nous puissions entrer ? Un sort a été jeté pour que les garçons ne puissent pas s'aventurer dans les chambres des filles…, murmura Harry avec une profonde surprise

- Les escaliers ne sont pas très futés, surtout ceux-là. Néanmoins, je ne vous dirais pas comment j'ai procédé, car vous serez tenté de faire de même ! ajoutais-je avec un air mystérieux

Le lit de Ginny était à côté de la fenêtre. La couche n'était pas défaite : on n'avait pas dormi dedans. Cependant, il y avait une empreinte, comme si quelqu'un était tombé dessus. Comme si Ginny était tombée sur le lit.

Quand je m'approchai un peu plus, j'aperçus un léger scintillement.

- Un sortilège, murmurais-je

Après avoir marmonné une incantation, le maléfice se dissipa, et la scène telle qu'elle était apparu lentement. La table de chevet était cassée, la lampe avait roulée par terre, les contenus des tiroirs étaient dispersés un peu partout autour du lit, en plus de quelques livres ouverts avec des pages arrachées.

- Un charme de Désillusion, utilisé pour camoufler, identifiais-je immédiatement.

- Apparemment, elle s'est débattue, remarqua Ron. Mais ensuite ? Par où commencer ?

- Tu es sûr qu'elle était bien là hier soir ? demanda Harry

- Absolument sûre. Je l'ai vue hier soir quand elle se préparait pour dormir. On l'a emmené ou tard le soir, ou tôt le matin…

Aucune trace de Ginny. Et aucun indice. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Ginny Weasley avait été enlevée.


	2. Chapter 2 - Un indice

Neville était un garçon aux goûts simples, et fortement intéressé par la Botanique. C'est donc durant ce cours que j'en ai profité pour lui parler de la disparition soudaine de Ginny. Il était devenu blême, si blanc que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Neville appréciait beaucoup Ginny. Elle l'avait aidé alors que les Serpentards s'étaient moqué de lui, l'avait sauvé la vie d'un Mangemort au cours la bataille au ministère de la magie, et avait été sa cavalière pendant le bal du Tournoi des 3 sorciers.

Le week-end s'annonçait et nous étions tous décidés de sauver Ginny. Le soir, alors que je n'arrivais toujours pas à fermer l'œil, je me décidai d'examiner d'un peu plus près le lit de Ginny. J'avais gardé le sortilège de camouflage, pour éviter que mes colocataires se fassent un sang d'encre.

Ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était cette marque, cette empreinte sur son lit. Comme si elle avait été poussée, comme si elle était tombée dessus. Je passai toute la scène au peigne fin, comme une experte dans ces séries moldus.

Soudain, j'aperçus un cheveu. Un simple cheveu, mais cela pouvait être une piste… Il était difficile de dire à qui il appartenait, car il n'y avait qu'un seul crin. La chevelure à qui elle appartenait devait être longue, épaisse, noire et broussailleuse. Mais comment déterminer à qui ce cheveu appartient ? De toute évidence, ce ne pouvait être de Ginny : elle avait les cheveux fins, roux, et lisses.

Je me lançai donc dans une laborieuse réflexion : ce ne pouvait être les miens, ils étaient châtains. Mais quand aux autres élèves dans ce dortoir ? Cette chambre, située au 3 e étage de la tour, comportait 5 lits : celui de Ginny, de Lavande Brown, de Katie Bell, et d'Emma Dobbs. Après un bref examen, j'en tirai une conclusion que j'avais devinée bien avant : ce cheveu n'appartenait à personne dans cette chambre. On était donc entré ici par effraction.

Une question persistait : comment savoir à qui ce cheveu appartient ? Je me souviens alors d'une potion dont j'en avais lu la recette dans la bibliothèque. Cet élixir avait été banni du programme, car le ministre l'avait jugé « non-conforme aux attentes de nos jeunes sorciers et sorcières ». Je ne me souvenais plus exactement des ingrédients, mais ce n'est pas grave… J'irai demain à la bibliothèque.

**... Le lendemain...**

La bibliothèque était très grande, avec de nombreuses étagères de bois remplies de milliers de vieux livres et de grimoires de sorcellerie. La réserve était séparée de l'autre section par un cordon et contenait des ouvrages traitant de magie noire,que seuls les élèves de septième année peuvent consulter (avec l'autorisation d'un professeur). Je me souvenais exactement de l'endroit où le livre était rangé. Par chance, personne ne l'avait pris, et je pus aisément trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Installée à une table avec pupitre et lampe à lumière tamisée, je recopiai toute les indications pour pouvoir la réaliser.

Je venais d'écrire la dernière instruction, qu'Harry et Ron arrivaient déjà.

Après leur avoir expliqué et partagé ce que j'avais découvert la veille, je leur montrai mon rouleau de parchemin et la potion.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a trouver un endroit où on pourrait la préparer, loin des regards indiscrets… achevais-je avec un soupir.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît, pas les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, avouais-je, mais plutôt à…

- A la salle sur demande, me coupa Harry

- Oui… oui, bien sûr !


	3. Chapter 3 - L'élixir

**Chapitre 3**

La salle sur demande, aussi appelée la salle Va-et-vient, se situait au septième étage, trois étages plus haut que la bibliothèque. Après avoir grimpé rapidement les escaliers, nous passâmes donc trois fois devant le mur vierge en pensant très fort à ce que nous cherchions. Je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir un laboratoire spacieux, contenant d'innombrables flacons de diverses couleurs et diverses substances. Un petit chaudron apparu, au moment où j'en avais besoin.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, comment s'appelle ta potion, déjà ? demanda Ron

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de nom, mais on l'appelle l'élixir des cheveux… C'est un peu comme du Polynectar, seulement, au lieu que l'on devienne cette personne, elle ne le fait qu'apparaître.

- Et un simple sort ne suffit pas pour déterminer à qui il appartient ? questionna Harry

- A moins que tu en connaisses un, la réponse est non. Et maintenant, au lieu de discuter, pourquoi on ne la ferait pas, cette potion ?

L'élixir comportait des ingrédients faciles à trouver, comme du tue-loup, mais j'eu vite besoin de d'autres éléments un peu plus compliqué à avoir. Cependant, les bocaux de l'étagère contenaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin. La potion fut vite préparée, et enfin l'instant propice arriva.

Je gardais dans mon sac le précieux indice, dans une petite fiole. Débouchant le flacon avec précaution, j'en sortis ledit cheveu et le posa sur le liquide jaunâtre. Un grand nuage vert apparu soudainement. Un homme se tenait dans le nuage, comme un fantôme. On ne voyait pas tout son corps, mais seulement son buste, qui flottait étrangement. Il avait les traits rugueux, et de longs cheveux attachés par un ruban noir. Sa chevelure correspondait exactement à ce que j'avais supposé : longue, épaisse, noire et broussailleuse. Il avait des petits yeux cruels, ponctué par des sourcils bien dessinés. Quand à sa bouche, elle était fine et droite, comme s'il n'avait pas de lèvres. A en croire la réaction d'Harry, il semblait l'avoir déjà vu…

- Je le reconnais. C'est le chef des Rafleur, Scabior. Je l'ai vu dans le journal _Daily Prophet_, et aussi à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il est assez connu : lui et sa bande s'en sont pris à des dizaines de sorciers nés-moldus et de sang-mêlé. Normalement, il devrait les rendre au Ministère, mais dans certains cas, il les remet à Lucius Malefoy, qui se charge de les livrer à Voldemort, expliqua Harry

- C'est donc ce petit con qui a raflé ma sœur !s'écria Ron

- Ron, calmes-toi ! Il doit forcément il y avoir une solution. Il y a toujours une solution, non ? On sait qui à enlevé Ginny, mais on sait pas comment et où est-ce qu'il l'a emmené, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Le silence commença à s'installer. Personne n'osait parler. Dehors, l'horloge sonna 7 heures.

- Il faudrait peut-être descendre dans la Grande Salle. Le dîner va bientôt commencer, et si on ne nous voit pas tout les trois, il se peut que l'on trouvera ça bizarre…proposais-je

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques, approuva Ron

- Mais avant, il vaudrait mieux prendre une fiole de la potion… en prenant garde de bien garder le cheveu avec, prévenait Harry

J'obéis aux ordres d'Harry, récoltant en même temps le cheveu. Je rangeai l'échantillon dans ma besace et nous sortîmes distraitement.

Plusieurs élèves marchaient dans les couloirs, tous allant dans la même direction.

Le repas se passa sans incident. On échangeait les informations avec Neville. Il était toujours aussi blême, et il avait perdu son humeur un peu naïve. Dehors, il neigeait, et le domaine de Poudlard avait comme revêtu un manteau d'hermine.

Quand soudain, Neville eu une idée (une brillante idée, je dois l'avouer) :

- On est a côté de la plaque. Complètement à côté. Il suffit de remonter le temps !

Ce me fût comme une révélation : mon Retourneur de Temps, que le professeur McGonagall m'avait donné en 3e année !

Je me levai brusquement d'un bond, manquant de renverser mon verre de jus de citrouille. Les autres élèves étaient trop occupés à bavarder, et ma réaction ne se remarqua pas vraiment. Quand je m'asseyais de nouveau, Ron me dévisagea, comme si j'étais une folle. J'étais tout sourire : on allait peut-être savoir enfin où Ginny avait été emmenée !

Je m'empressai de féliciter Neville. Harry, lui, restait assez sombre, je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas tout à fait content de ce petit voyage dans le temps.

- La disparition de Ginny remonte de 2 jours… Tu ne faisais maximum que quelques heures ! Ce n'est plus une question de rattraper des cours, mais plutôt d'un kidnapping ! Je ne suis pas aussi expert que toi dans la matière, mais peut-être faudrait-il demander l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall.

- Ce serait comme signer notre condamnation à mort ! Harry, comment voudrais-tu lui dire que tu vas aller sauver une élève dont elle ne connaît même pas la disparition ? Tu vas aller la voir, la bouche en cœur, et lui dire « Bonjour, Madame, on voudrait savoir si vous pouviez nous faire une autorisation de remonter dans le temps de deux jours pour aller sauver Miss Ginny Weasley, que vous n'avez pas vu du week-end, d'un Rafleur dangereux ? » Sérieux, Harry, je te croyais un peu plus futé ! conclu Ron en croisant les bras

- Mais c'est notre seule chance ! protesta Harry

- Calmez-vous ! m'écriai-je. J'ai pris ma décision. Il ne faut pas prendre de risques. Je préfère être en retenue que d'être coincée dans le temps et tourner en rond en cherchant la sortie.


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'enlèvement

**Chapitre 4**

Le soir même, nous allâmes parler au professeur McGonagall. Elle était dans son bureau. En nous voyant arriver, elle posa sa plume, et nous regarda avec attention.

Minerva McGonagall était une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère. Elle était toujours coiffée d'un chignon bien serré et elle portait des lunettes carrées. C'était un des cinq Animagus connus vivant : elle pouvait se transformer en chat tigré à volonté. Dans cette forme, elle avait des marques autour des yeux similaires aux lunettes carrées qu'elle portait.

Harry projeta notre plan. Elle en devint blême, rivalisant de peu avec Neville. Contre toute attente, elle nous parla avec un calme surprenant.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus m'en parler. Je ne suis pas obligée de vous faire une autorisation écrite, une permission orale pourra vous servir. Je suis très affectée de la disparition de Miss Weasley, ainsi je vous accorde mon consentement pour ceci.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous nous permettez d'aller dans un repère dangereux, où on va certainement rencontrer des personnes pas forcément tendres, juste parce que vous avez confiance en nous ?récapitula Ron, ahuri

- C'est exact, Mr Weasley. Mais vous prendrez ceci avec vous : c'est un petit capteur, il vous suffit d'appuyer dessus quand vous avez besoin d'aide !

Le professeur donna seulement à Harry un vif d'or. J'en connaissais l'usage : le vif d'or faisait très bien l'affaire de messager.

- Quand à vous, Miss Granger, je crois que vous pourrez prendre tout le monde : Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Londubat, et vous ! Je pense que 12 tours suffiront...

- Bien, professeur.

Nous sortirent du bureau, et nous cachèrent dans un des nombreux couloirs. Il était tard, et personne ne rôdait dans les environs. Parfait. Tandis que Ron faisait le guet, je sortis mon collier, et le passa autour du cou de Neville et d'Harry. Déjà, je m'apprêtais à tourner la petite mallette quand Neville cria le nom de Ron. Le pauvre. Il eu juste le temps de courir et de glisser son cou. Un peu plus et il devrait nous attendre.

11h du soir. La veille. Moi devant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune. Avant de pénétrer dans les dortoirs, je rappelai la règle d'or.

- Surtout, murmurai-je, surtout, personne ne doit nous voir. Il est arrivé des choses horribles aux sorciers et sorcières qui ont voulu modifier le temps.

Neville hocha la tête. Silencieusement, nous ouvrirent la porte. McGonagall avait judicieusement choisi l'heure. Nous dormions toutes à ce moment-là. Je me voyais dormir à point fermés.

- Cachons-nous ! chuchota Harry en se glissant derrière le rideau.

Chacun allèrent se dissimulèrent dans les meilleures cachettes possibles. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et deux hommes aux épaules carrés arrivèrent. Ils portaient tout les deux des vestes en cuir, et tout les deux avaient noué un foulard rouge sur le bras, tout les deux avaient des jeans déchirés, tout les deux, même si c'étaient des hommes, étaient maquillés. Ils se regardèrent d'un air mauvais, et s'approchèrent du lit de Ginny. Celle-ci dormait profondément. Elle était si belle, avec sa longue chevelure rousse qui formait une auréole tout autour de sa tête. Les deux intrus s'approchèrent encore plus.

Sans un mot, ils bâillonnèrent Ginny qui se réveilla immédiatement. Le plus grand des deux prit la jeune fille et la porta à la façon d'un sac de farine. Je dus retenir Ron, qui était caché à côté de moi près du placard pour éviter qu'il ne saute sur les deux hommes. Celui qui ne faisait rien, c'est-à-dire le plus mince, murmura à l'autre :

- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons le « paquet », filons au Manoir Malefoy pour la remettre à notre maître Scabior. Il saura quoi en faire.

Puis, aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus, ils repartirent, avec, cette fois, Ginny ligotée sur le dos.

**Voici donc la fin du 4ème chapitre. C'est loin d'être fini ...!**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires, cela m'aide à m'améliorer ! **

**A la prochaine, P.L.P**


	5. Chapter 5 - Transplanage piégé

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Harry sortit vivement de sa cachette.

- Vite ! Suivez-moi ! dit-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Neville surgit et passa la porte en premier. La petite troupe s'aventura dans la salle commune, remplie de tapis recouvrant le parquet, de fauteuils et de canapés mœlleux tout autour de la cheminée. La salle, d'habitude très bien éclairée, était cette nuit-là plongée dans la pénombre. Par les fenêtres situées en hauteur, je pouvais voir les belles étoiles, brillant dans le ciel de mai. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers, et nous débouchâmes sur le parc. Là, je vis deux silhouettes se profiler à la lumière de la lanterne accrochée à la cabane d'Hagrid. Je les vis transplaner d'un coup de baguette.

Mais nous connaissions leur destination. Le Manoir des Malefoy. Prenant les mains de Ron et de Neville, je formais une ronde. Après avoir fermé les yeux et m'être concentrée, nous transplanèrent à notre tour.

Les sensations du transplanage étaient assez désagréables : tourbillon allant à toute allure, sentiment d'enfermement ou d'écrasement… Certains même, pour leurs premières fois, vomissaient. C'est vrai, je dois l'admettre, que cela nous retournait les boyaux.

Nous arrivions juste devant l'imposant manoir, entouré d'un gigantesque parc. Cette nuit était probablement la plus sombre du mois de mai. Je sortis ma baguette et murmura :

- Lumos.

Les trois garçons firent de même. Neville tremblait, Harry regardait droit devant lui, signe qui trompait son inquiétude, et Ron examinait les alentours. Moi ? J'étais en tête, ouvrant la marche.

- Hermione, j'espère que tu as un plan…chuchota Ron

- Heu… En fait, non. Je n'ai aucune idée pour comment faire…avouais-je

C'était toujours moi qui imaginais les plans les plus fous. Mais cette fois-ci, je dois l'avouer, je n'avais aucune idée.

Nous avancèrent le long du chemin. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être observée. J'avais le pressentiment que nous n'arriverions pas devant les propriétaires, la bouche en cœur, demandant gentiment de nous rendre Ginny. Non, non, non.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas des silhouettes nous bloquer le passage.

- Tous autour de moi, s'écria Harry.

Nous voilà donc nous quatre, dos à dos, essayant de faire face à des ombres encapuchonnées.

- Oh, mais voilà donc notre cher Potter, Weasley, Granger, et….Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vont tes parents ?

Je reconnus tout de suite la voix dure et amère de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle enleva son masque d'argent et s'approcha.

- Mais cette brochette de jeunes sorciers feraient extrêmement plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Où est-elle, Bellatrix ? demanda Ron. Ma sœur, où est ma sœur ?

Bellatrix eu un sourire amusé.

- Vous n'avez donc pas compris que c'était un piège pour vous attirer ici ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous lancez un sort, et vous vous posez la question après.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence, puis la jeune femme murmura :

- Emmenez-les à l'intérieur…


	6. Chapter 6 - Baiser tranchant

**Chapitre 6**

Drago Malefoy s'entraînait au sabre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'entraîner à quoi que ce soit. Lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, il semblait être un garçon chétif, et non un grand sportif. Il avait payé pour le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard, ce qui avait provoqué de nombreuses railleries de la part des Griffondors.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec un sabre à la main. Drago avait grandi. Il était bien bâti, et je voyais ses pectoraux bouger sous l'effort. Car Drago était torse nu, et je pouvais voir quelques gouttes de suer glisser le long de sa peau blanche.

Le jeune homme se remit en garde, et porta son attention vers notre petit groupe.

- Tiens, tiens, Potter. Comme ça faisait longtemps. Mais dit-moi, ne serais-tu pas venu pour chercher ta chère petite amie ?ricana-t-il en voyant la mine sombre d'Harry. Ah, oui, le preux chevalier volant au secours de sa tendre et bien aimée, c'est ça ?

Je remarquai près de moi une vitrine exposant de magnifiques sabres japonais. C'est alors que j'eu une idée. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais été séduite par cette arme offensive qu'est le sabre. Très vite, je me suis inscrite à des leçons individuelles avec un Maître d'armes appelé Yann. J'ai rapidement fait des progrès, et gagné de nombreuses compétitions. Oui, je ne suis pas ce type de fille qui fait de la danse classique. Je suis une combattante.

- Donnes-moi un sabre, Drago, et j'effacerai ce sourire de ton visage, défiai-je avec un regard de prédateur.

- NON ! Hermione, non ! cria Ron

Drago me regardait de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il m'évaluait. Avec un petit signe de tête entendu, Peter Pettigrew emmena les trois garçons, non sans peine, dans les cachots. J'étais maintenant seule face à ce Serpentard. Il me lança un sabre que j'attrapai au vol.

- Bien, Granger. Nous n'allons pas tirer de manière classique. Sans piste, sans masque, juste le sabre et toi. Ok ?

- Tu vas le regretter, Malefoy.

Et sans crier gare, il s'élança vers moi. J'eu juste le temps de parer, mais impossible de tirer. Je m'appliquai du mieux que je pouvais, mais j'avais, pour une fois, devant moi un adversaire coriace. Des fentes par ci, des ripostes par là. Il essaya de me bloquer avec une chaise, mais je pris de l'élan et monta dessus. C'était un combat formidable, je n'avais jamais autant provoqué de ma vie. En parlant de vie, il serait très bien capable de me tuer.

Je trébuchai et m'écroula de tout mon long. Drago jeta son sabre et s'accroupis près de moi. Nos deux visages étaient si près, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Alors qu'il était si agressif il y a quelques secondes, le voilà à présent si tendre, si émouvant.

- Donnes-moi un baiser, Hermione, et j'effacerai cette grimace sur ton visage.


	7. Chapter 7 - Balais dansants

**Chapitre 7**

Les yeux dans les yeux, je n'osais même pas l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'osais pas, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas, mais c'était si tentant…Ses lèvres pâles si proches des miennes…Ses yeux gris si près des miens…Il me prit la main et m'attira encore plus vers lui. Il était…si beau, si tendre, si charmant. Il remarqua une petite goutte de sang à la commissure des lèvres, qui était apparue lorsque j'étais tombée. Délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, il l'essuya avec son pouce. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Il allait s'approcher encore plus lorsqu'un gigantesque vacarme se produit.

Tout à coup, je vis Ron, Neville, ainsi qu'Harry avec Ginny, volant sur des balais. Tout alla très vite. Je vis Ron me prendre par le bras et me tirer vers son balai. Je vis Neville lancer un sort à Drago. J'eu juste le temps de voir passer dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude, et une question qui me dérangeait : « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? ». Nos balais filèrent vers la sortie. Une pluie de sort s'abattit sur nous, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne savais même pas comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour sortir.

Une fois à l'air libre, Ron m'expliqua. Il s'avérait que Ginny se trouvait dans les cachots dans lequel ils avaient été enfermés. Ils avaient trouvés des balais, et étaient sortis vite faits.

Ginny était plus mince que d'habitude. Elle était serrée contre Harry, qui la tenait fermement d'une main. Harry était le meilleur en vol. Il aurait pu avoir les yeux bandés, les mains attachées dans le dos, assis à l'envers, avec un chaudron dont il ne fallait absolument rien faire reverser, il aurait été encore le meilleur de nous cinq.

Ginny avait froid, elle grelotait.

- J'ai froid, Harry, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Harry réagit au quart de tour. Toujours en tenant Ginny d'une main, il dégrafa sa cape et enroula la jeune sorcière dedans. Poudlard était en vue. Nous étions sain et sauf…

**Fin de cette fiction !**

**Je vais être honnête avec vous, cette fiction est sûrement la plus courte et la pire que je n'ai jamais écrite. Mais bon, on va dire que j'ai une bonne excuse, j'étais occupée à en écrire une autre, et cette là est encore mieux !**

**Merci à Karoline83 de m'avoir encouragé, à mon frère (ça sert à rien de te cacher derrière ton écran, petit monstre, je sais que tu l'a lu !) de m'avoir empêcher d'avoir cliqué sur "Supprimer cette histoire", et puis merci à ma grande pote que je surnomme Katniss de m'avoir surveillé pour éviter que je me lance dans autre chose...Et bien, c'est raté ! ;) **

**Merci à tous de l'avoir lu malgré sa nullitude (oui, j'invente des mots...)**

**Bon, à bientôt pour d'autre fictions !**

**P.L.P**


End file.
